All Of Me
by Jannie Potter
Summary: Harry se sienta a pensar en todo lo que le ha pasado en los siete años que lleva de conocer la magia, y mientras piensa...empieza a hablar de Hermione… Basado en la cancion All Of Me by John Legend


**Hola a todos! Me extrañaron? Eso espero! Este Fic de regreso se me ocurrió viendo Nick! A Quien se le ocurriria algo asi ah? Bueno, esta basado en la canción "All of Me" de John Legend. Espero que les parezca interesante, y después de tanto tiempo de no estar, empezaré a volver poco a poco. Suficiente de Mi. Disfruten!**

**Summary: **_**Harry se sienta a pensar en todo lo que le ha pasado en los siete años que lleva de conocer la magia, y mientras piensa...empieza a hablar de Hermione…**_

**All of Me**

Harry estaba pensativo. Eso no sucedía a menudo, pero ese día de vacaciones de pascua, sentado enfrente del lago negro, mientras el viento tibio revolvía su cabello, se puso a pensar, a recordar.

Siete años, casi ocho, llevaba de conocer el mundo mágico, a los Weasley's, Hogwarts, todo lo que lo había rescatado de la horrible vida que vivía con los Dursley's. Después de pelear un loco calvo y su banda de llorones sangre pura, después de perder su familia, perder todo lo que tenía por el bien del mundo mágico, le quedaban sus recuerdos, eso y saber que había hecho del mundo un mejor lugar.

¿Pero por que? Es decir...había una profecía en medio que decía que tenía que ser él quien detuviera al huérfano megalomaniaco con ganas de grandeza...pero pudo haber huido. Simplemente tomar sus cosas, y largarse con todo el dinero que la familia Potter había dejado en Gringotts. Muchos dirían que nunca huyo porque Voldemort le debía su infancia, la vida de sus padres, pero eso no era verdad. Harry sabía que sus padres pensaban igual que el. No habían muerto para salvar a su hijo, y que al final él tuviera que sacrificarse por el bien del mendigo mundo mágico. No, Harry se había quedado por razones completamentes diferentes, razones que ni él entendía.

Y esa era la razón que lo tenía pensando en esa tarde de primavera.

De la nada apareció Hermione, con libro en mano y una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola" murmuró la castaña mientras se sentaba enfrente de Harry, con su espalda recostada en el pecho del pecho del pelinegro, como siempre hacían cuando se sentaban afuera, independiente de quien los estuviera viendo.

"Hola" respondió Harry sonriendo mientras Hermione abría su libro.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Y ahí fue cuando lo golpeo. Como una bludger golpea a una persona en un partido de Quidditch.

No se había quedado porque Voldemort le debía algo. No se había quedado a pelear por simple venganza. Ni porque adorara al mundo mágico, y pensaba que debía ser su héroe trágico para algun dia ser parte de sus leyendas. No, nada que ver con eso. Se había quedado para asegurar un mundo feliz para _ella_.

Y por ahí venía la pregunta del millón. ¿Quien era Harry James Potter sin Hermione Jean Granger? Cuantas veces no había estado perdido y desesperado, y de repente Hermione aparecía y todo en su mundo era perfecto una vez más.

El mundo mágico podía especular todo lo que quisieran, los Weasley's podían jurar que Harry se había quedado por el amor que le tenía a su "familia adoptiva", McGonagall podía pelear todo lo que quisiera acerca de Harry y su amor por Hogwarts, y sobretodo por sus padres.

Pero Harry sabía que todos estaban mal. Nada que ver con su amor por ninguno de ellos. Y aunque amara a sus padres por todo lo que hicieron por él, no tenía nada que ver con venganza tampoco. Sus padres tenían que ser recordados como los héroes que eran, no como las muertes que lo impulsaron a matar a Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry se había quedado porque Hermione merecía un mundo libre, para ser lo que ella quisiera, para amar a quien ella quisiera amar, para estudiar lo que ella quisiera estudiar, para cambiar el mundo, quería un mundo donde Hermione pudiera hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Porque sin esa castaña, Harry no era nada. Podía ser el Niño que vivió, el heredero de la familia Potter, el joven que triunfó, cualquiera de esos estupidos títulos. Ninguno le importaba tanto como Harry James Potter, el mejor amigo de Hermione Granger. Porque por sobre todo, lo que Hermione pensara de él, y lo que él representaba para Hermione era la única cosa que le importa.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Y otra realizacion le pego, y le hizo quedarse sin aire. Como si el tren de Hogwarts lo hubiera arrollado, y lo estuviera llevando hasta Hogwarts enfrente de la locomotora.

Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico...estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

Pero la realización no le dio miedo. No lo hizo arrojar a Hermione al lago y salir huyendo para escapar de sus sentimientos mientras la castaña pataleaba en el lago, intentando pararse y rescatar su libro mientras juraba que Harry iba a morir. No le causó ganas de huir del mundo, esconderse de lo que sentía, mientras se intentaba convencer de que solo la quería como su hermana. Le hizo sentirse feliz. Le dio un cálido sentimiento en lo más profundo de su corazón. Algo que no había sentido por nadie más.

Al carajo con su tipica linea de "La quiero como una hermana". Es decir...ni siquiera sabía como se quería a un hermano. Harry James Potter Evans estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de Hermione Granger. Admitirse esto le hizo darse cuenta de tantas cosas.

De porque Hermione le parecía hermosa, aun cuando estaba enojadisima, o se ponía de mandona, o cuando simplemente quería acostarse en el sillón todo el día, con una de los sacos de Harry, mientras leía un buen libro.

De porque sentía que su mundo sin Hermione simplemente no tenía sentido. De porque su calma y todo lo bueno en él desaparece cuando Hermione estaba en peligro. Por fin entendió la razón de su rabia en el ministerio de magia cuando pensó que Hermione había muerto.

Y por fin entendió porque sentía que su vida había empezado el día que conoció a esa hermosa castaña en el vagón del tren, quien había reparado sus gafas, a quien le sentaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, quien había sido extremadamente amable con él.

También entendió que sin ella, su mundo no tenía sentido. La razón por la que sintió su mundo desmoronarse frente a sus ojos cuando Dolohov casi la asesino. Y que el día que ella no estuviera, su vida ya no valía la pena vivir. Porque sin ella, nada valía la pena.

Que aunque perdiera al resto del mundo, mientras la tuviera a ella, nada más importaba. Porque aunque fueran los últimos en la tierra, si ella estaba con el, nada mas importaba. Porque perder a todos los demás era doloroso, pero perder a Hermione lo mataría.

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Y todos sus recuerdos con Hermione aparecieron en su mente, como una película en el cine. Todas las veces que Hermione lo había regañado. Tantas veces que compartieron momentos especiales en algún lugar. Hasta las veces que Hermione había llorado en su hombro por culpa del pelirrojo testarudo, sobretodo recordó ese día que Hermione escondió su rostro en el pecho de Harry y murmuró

"_Debo parecer una Lavander Brown para ti...excepto que soy una llorona que no se ve nada atractiva mientras llora"_

"_Hermione, aun cuando lloras eres hermosa. Aunque deberías dejar de llorar" Harry tomo el menton de Hermione en su mano, mientras uno de sus pulgares quitaba la lágrima que se escurría por su mejilla "me gusta mas cuando tus ojos brillan sin necesidad de que sea por las lágrimas" _

Y no había mentido. Hermione era hermosa, aun cuando lloraba. Más recuerdos asaltaron su mente, pero uno particularmente doloroso y estresante seguía apareciendo, intentando burlarse de él y su debilidad por la castaña.

"_¡Hermione!" grito Harry mientras se arrojaba enfrente de la castaña, que estuvo a punto de tomar un reducto, que cortó el pecho de Harry del hombro derecho hasta la cadera en el lado izquierdo. Empezó a sangrar mientras Hermione intentaba desaparecer de ahí, llevándose a Harry y Ron con ella. Los tres aparecieron en el bosque de Dean, luego de intentar aparecer en Grimmauld place, llevando accidentalmente a Yaxley. _

"_¡Ron! ¡Pasame la esencia de díctamo! Shh tranquilo Harry, yo se que arde" murmuró Hermione mientras intentaba cerrar la herida que se habia formado en su pecho, y otra que tenía en un brazo, por aparecer de repente. Harry estaba gimiendo de dolor mientras Ron buscaba la pequeña botella en el bolso expandible de Hermione. Ella intentaba cerrar la herida del pecho, sus manos temblaban mientras murmuraba conjuros. _

"_Hermione su brazo" murmuró Ron al ver todo el músculo de Harry completamente expuesto en su brazo._

"_Shh Harry te va a arder un poco. Por favor aguanta. Lo siento mucho Harry" _

Harry se dio cuenta de cuánto era capaz de sacrificar por esa mujer. Había sido un poco inútil por unas dos semanas desde ese día. Pero Hermione se encargaba de ayudarlo a curarse rápidamente, y él hacía el doble de trabajo, intentando pensar en como encontrar un Horrocrux. Pero el daño estaba hecho. Más de una persona lo había visto arrojándose a las fauces de la muerte por salvar a Hermione de un hechizo. Todo el mundo mágico lo sabía, pero ahora lo habían confirmado. Harry Potter daría su vida por Hermione Granger. Y eso la ponía en aún más peligro. Todos querían asesinar a Harry, y los que no, lo necesitaban para que muriera por ellos. Y tenían la forma perfecta de hacerlo, a través de Hermione la sabelotodo Granger.

Pero eso no le importaba a la castaña. Nada de eso haría que Hermione se alejara de él. Y Harry hacía todo lo posible por protegerla cuando se encontraban en una mala situación.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

Harry adoraba cada parte de ella. Todas sus imperfecciones, todo lo que ella detestaba incluso. Harry amaba cada parte que era ella. Los brillantes y hermosos ojos marrones que Hermione decía eran "_muy comunes, nada en especial" _Pero para Harry eran simplemente fantásticos, y nada como los de cualquier otra persona. Su sedoso y rebelde cabello castaño, que Hermione también odiaba porque "_es incorregible. Sin importar cuanto intento, nunca logro que quede como yo lo quiera sin ducharme en pociones para el pelo" _pero que Harry adoraba porque era tal como Hermione, indomable, incorregible.

Todo lo que era Hermione era simplemente perfecto para él. Nada de lo que Hermione le dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión.

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

"¿Que tanto piensas?" murmuró Hermione levantando la mirada de su libro. Que la había mantenido distraída, pero al parecer no lo suficiente.

"creo que por fin descubrí la razón por la que no me largue cuando pude, y me quede a pelear al calvo y sus minions" respondió Harry, abrazando a Hermione a su pecho, mientras ella se recostaba y suspiraba feliz.

"¿Alguien de los que conocemos acertó?" Murmuro Hermione.

"Ni cerca" suspiro el pelinegro "Hermione...creo que te amo" murmuró Harry agachando la cabeza para que ella no se diera cuenta de que se estaba ruborizando furiosamente.

"Ah ya" respondió Hermione riendo nerviosamente mientras chasqueaba los dientes "ponte serio Harry, ¿Me vas a decir la razón o no?"

"Hermione estoy muy serio" dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente "y lo mejor de todo es que se que tu tambien me amas a mi. Eres bastante inteligente, con esa información has de saber por que me quede a pelear"

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Harry simplemente se sentó ahí sonriendo. No estaba nervioso para nada. Por fin entendió toda la devoción de Hermione hacía el. Así que no tenía ningún apuro.

"Harry que...porque...es decir…_¿Por qué yo?_" murmuró Hermione, con sus hermosos ojos castaños brillando como nunca, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pelo rebelde por todas partes...para Harry era la escena perfecta.

"_'Cause all of me loves all of you love your curves and all your edges all your perfect imperfections give your all to me I'll give my all to you you're my end and my beginning even when I lose I'm winning cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you, oh_" murmuró Harry, siguiendo el tono de la canción.

Y Hermione no necesito más explicaciones. Como Harry bien habia dicho. Ella era inteligente, sabría formular la respuesta en su mente. Así que se sentó ahí, escuchando a Harry murmurar la canción que parecía estar escrita solo para ellos, mientras la brisa de Primavera azotaba el lago negro, todo su mundo empezó a tener sentido, y todo era mucho mucho mejor, y todo siempre lo sería.

Porque mientras ella lo tuviera a él, y mientras él lo tuviera a ella, y él luchara por ella como siempre lo había hecho, y ella luchará por él como siempre lo había hecho, todo estaría bien en el mundo. Porque nada más importaba, nadie más importaba, porque podrían perderlo todo, pero mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, podrían seguir adelante.

Porque él daría todo de él...y ella le daría todo también.

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_


End file.
